Mabui
is a kunoichi from Kumogakure, and the Fourth Raikage's assistant. Personality Mabui remains calm in stressful situations and immediately completes the tasks she is given. Furthermore, she, like Darui, appeared to be quite exasperated when the Raikage, instead of using the door, decided to burst through his office window, and even suggested that he had done the same on previous occasions. Appearance Mabui is a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wears very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wears her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. Abilities Mabui possesses a unique technique that allows her to transfer matter over long distances at the speed of light. It was for this technique that she was made the Raikage's assistant. Naruto chapter 529, page 7 Part II Invasion of Pain Arc Mabui first appeared alongside the Fourth Raikage after Sasuke Uchiha and Killer B's battle at the Valley of Clouds and Lightning, where she was ordered to make arrangements for the Kage Summit. Five Kage Summit Arc Mabui was speaking to A about preparations for the Summit and expresses that A has broken a window through again. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc When B was found by the Raikage, Darui and C and returned safely to the village, she thanked everyone for their hard work and asked for detailed information on what occurred at the Kage Summit. She later attended a meeting of the leaders of the Allied Shinobi Forces with the Raikage. Shinobi World War Arc Remaining at headquarters, Mabui was present when they were informed about the forces opposing the First and Fourth Divisions. She helped to seal Kinkaku by using the Heavenly Transfer Technique to send the Kohaku no Jōhei to Darui on the battlefield. Later, after learning how the enemy White Zetsu Army had infiltrated the Alliance's ranks disguised as shinobi, and, under the cover of night was murdering shinobi sending the forces into near chaos, she surmised that the whole reason for the battle during the day was in preparation for their current assault. As Mabui aided Shikaku Nara in going over all the intel that they had at their disposal, Shikaku came up with the idea to utilise Naruto's ability to sense negative emotions to uncover the clones that had infiltrated their ranks, she stated that the plan was not viable as the Raikage would never allow Naruto to participate in the war, a fact which Shikaku lamented. However, Katsuyu then told them that it might in fact be an option due to the Raikage finally allowing Naruto and B to pass him and enter the fray, an occurrence which baffled Mabui greatly. After the real Madara Uchiha was reincarnated and summoned to the battlefield, Tsunade declared that she would be heading to the front-lines, and demanded that Mabui get her teleportation technique ready, intending to use it to travel to the battlefield. Mabui, however, objected to this, claiming that it wasn't intended to be used on living targets, going even further to note that only the Third Raikage would be able to endure the technique due to his special body. Another method of travel was proposed but Tsunade rejected it, claiming that she can use her Creation Rebirth technique to counteract any damage her body suffered. Mabui pleaded for A to make Tsunade change her mind, but A simply ordered her to prepare the technique for two people instead of one. An exasperated Mabui again voiced her concern, now sought help from Shikaku in convincing the two Kage not to attempt to endure the transfer. Shikaku simply tells her it's time for the Allied Shinobi leader to make an appearance on the battlefield prompting Mabui to reluctantly prepare the technique, before hesitantly activating it and transporting A and Tsunade to the coordinates given by Dodai. Movies Naruto 5: Blood Prison Mabui makes a minor appearance when she and A are having a talk about the Box of Ultimate Bliss from the Hōzukijō with Team Samui until she was knocked out unconscious along with Samui's team from the sleep smoke. References